


Sweating Out Silver

by jxxxxtangent



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Edging, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, kind of lollllll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxxxtangent/pseuds/jxxxxtangent
Summary: “Can you knot?”Adrian, who was in the midst of gardening, paused.-Trevor's curious, Adrian's doing yard work. Just another day in an old married couple's life.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Sweating Out Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Spun Like Gold. You don't have to read that to get this. PWP! A little bit of a subversion of a/b/o stuff.

“Can you knot?” 

Adrian, who was in the midst of gardening, paused.

Only for a heartbeat, though, because in the next second, Adrian resumed weeding. There was something carefully controlled, a deliberate steadiness in the way Adrian pulled dandelions out of the soil.

A couple seconds of silence ensued.

“I said, can you knot?”

This time, the query was said even louder. Also deliberate. And way too casual.

Adrian exhaled loudly, violently shook the soil off the weed in his hand, and gave up on ignoring the hunter. “Darling, your bedroom talk needs work.”

“We aren’t in the bedroom,” Trevor said and rolled his eyes.

“So dick transformations are now non-bedroom talk?” Adrian sniped back.

“Call it a scientific inquiry.”

Adrian frowned, brows creasing as he started at his lover.

“Trevor, do you want to engage in scientist-subject role-play? Is this what this is about?”

The hunter waggled his eyebrow in a way that made Adrian want to lovingly gut him.

“Open to trying it out if you wanna.”

So scientist-subject role-play is not what Trevor is trying to get at. Else he wouldn’t have admitted it so readily.

Adrian turned his back to the hunter and continued yard work. Ignoring Trevor was the best way to get actual info out of the man.

“I was talking to the Alpha of the Keberian tribe the other day…you know, bros getting drinks, and…”

Ah ha. Adrian made sure to keep up the act of weeding. Trevor was finally getting to the goddamn point. The Alpha of the Kerberian tribe was a loud mouth and a drunkard, aka, Trevor’s soulmate. The two often met up to terrorize the bars, ale houses, and whore houses. Trevor called their outings, “Bro nights,” and it was apparently a code of honor to not let lovers join the night escapades. Sypha once looked at Trevor exasperatedly and said, “How are you still doing heterosexual shit when you and Adrian do so many fucking gay things?” Those weren’t her exact words. Sypha had said something all at once more politely and more bluntly in her usual incisive manner.

“He..uh…” Trevor started and trailed off again.

Wait. “Are you actually curious if I can knot and if I can, do you want to be knotted by me?” Adrian asked in a puzzled manner.

Trevor uncharacteristically seemed lost for words. It was unusual. This was a man who did not blink at rimming Adrian out for hours. 

The hunter continued to flounder, and in rush of air, said quickly, “I want to fuck you while you knot.”

Adrian blinked. 

With courage that seemed to come out of nowhere, Trevor continued, “I want to edge you…while you have a knot. I want to say…mean things and not let you use your knot.” 

How unexpected. Trevor liked edging Adrian, but the idea of control over an “Alpha” seemed to make Trevor incredibly turned on to the point of uncharacteristic shyness.

Adrian could see the redness creeping up Trevor’s neck as the hunter quickly added, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Totally down for getting fucked by your knot too.”

The vampire let a small unreadable smile creep onto his face as he crossed the distance between him and Trevor. He placed a hand on Trevor’s broad chest and slid it up, following the blossoming redness.

He could hear Trevor’s inhale. Adrian knew he smelled like sunshine, dirt, and perhaps a bit of musk. He could sweat, if he let himself. And he did for this exact reaction out of his lover. 

The hunter’s eyes dilated as he waited. His eagerness was palatable, but Adrian felt gratified that Trevor was waiting for Adrian’s response.

Adrian leaned in and whispered in Trevor’s ears, “Will you make me warm your cock with my mouth while you step on my knot?”

Trevor’s broad, warm hands encircled around Adrian’s slender waist. They clenched, almost uncontrollably, and Adrian shuddered.

“I cum a lot more when I have a knot. My cock’s a lot more wet too. Can you imagine how wet and sticky I’ll be. How I won’t stop leaking every time you thrust inside me? I’ll be so honest, you’ll know exactly what I like by how wet I am.”

One of Trevor’s hands slid to palm Adrian’s ass. The other slid up the vampire’ body and grazed the edge of a nipple. Adrian gasped, head jerking back.

Trevor’s hands were so warm, his grip so firm, and the way he squeezed and kneaded…

“How many times can you cum when you have a knot?” Trevor demanded hoarsely. 

“I’m not kidding when I say I come a lot. Do you want me to drown in my own cum if I come more than once while having a knot?” Adrian laughed as Trevor’s grip on his ass grew rougher, more demanding.

“Your whole body slick with your own cum as you beg me to stop fucking you…Can I shove your face in your own cum puddle and make you choke on it? Can I wipe your cum up with your underwear and stuff it in your mouth?” 

Adrian’s whole body went hot. He swallowed hard and he cursed internally as he felt how hard his cock was from a few touches and teasing, dirty words. 

Trevor grabbed Adrian’s hand and brought to his clothed cock. He leaned in and murmured, “Can we do it now, baby.”

The hand on the vampire’s ass slid to the center seam, gently tracing and pressing over Adrian’s asshole. 

Trevor’s cock was hard and hot, and Adrian shuddered at the promise of it. 

Adrian had plans for the day, of which didn’t include fucking, but the heat in Trevor’s eyes, the greedy hands on his body made Adrian shakily nod his head.

Trevor exhaled, leaned in and murmured “Safe word, baby?” 

“Let’s go with the basics. Red, Yellow, Green.” Adrian whispered back, gently kneading Trevor’s cloth-covered cock.

In a flash, Adrian transported Trevor and him to their opulent bed.


End file.
